metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Lift
The Main Lift is a room of several chambers appearing in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, on the planet of Bryyo, in the Bryyo Fire region. Inside the room, Small Bryyo Coffers, several Shelbugs, a Bryyo Bomb plant, Snatchers and a Korba can be found, as well as a Lore entry named "Age of Schism". Inside, Samus can head through a Morph Ball tunnel and use the Snatchers to take one of two paths; one leads to a Missile Expansion, and another leads to an elevator that can be activated using the Grapple Lasso, and a stone tunnel covered with ice that can be melted with the Plasma Beam. Two cells inside the room contain the rotting corpses of two Reptilicus; when scanned it reveals that they, like most Reptilicus prisoners, have starved to death. Connecting rooms *Gel Refinery Site (via Blue Door) *Corrupted Pool (via Red Blast Shield) *Warp Site Alpha (via Orange Door) Inhabitants *Shelbugs (All visits except during Pirate invasion) *Snatchers *Korba *Crawltanks (during Pirate invasion) *Bryyo Bomb plant Items ;Missile Expansion : Samus must be carried by the Snatchers to the upper path of the Morph Ball tunnel. In this upper path is another tunnel that leads to the Expansion. Scans ;Panel:"Panel mountings appear to be weak from age. May be ripped off with enough force." ;Age of Schism:"In time, the wonders of Science were not enough for those who held the Primal Traditions in their hearts. The warning of the Chozo--to seek balance between old and new ways--were not heeded by the Lords of Science, myself included. We forged on, ignorant of the rage in the hearts of the Primals. The time came when Sfimas, first Lord of Science, denounced the Primals and their Traditions in the center of the Royal City. It was as flame to dry forest. Age of Science ended, and the Age of Schism was born." ;Ice:"Abnormal energy signatures detected beyond this frozen formation. High-temp Beams could melt the ice." ;Elevator (inactive):"Lift system is based on an archaic design and requires manual operation to activate." ;Lever:"Elevator control lever needs to be pulled in order to activate the platform." ;Reptilicus corpse (1):"Like most prisoners, this Reptilicus was sealed inside a cell and starved to death." ;Reptilicus corpse (2):"This Reptilicus prisoner appears to have died while struggling to escape his cell." Matt Manchester design notes "Icicles! Working with one of the particle artists, Sean Horton, I covered the ceiling of this room with icicles that are slowly dripping at their ends, in the eternal ebb and flow of temperature in this room between the portal to the frozen side of Bryyo on one side, and the sweltering heat of the Fire lands to the other side. I had made some Bryyo native skeletons to arrange in ceremonial burial poses, but didn't end up working on the room they were intended for, so I placed them in here, within the tomb alcoves built into this section, for crimes long since forgotten." Gallery Bryyo fire tunnel.png|Secret tunnel leading to the Missile Expansion. Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Prison Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Matt Manchester